custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Listen to Sounds with Barney (2008, SuperMalechi's version)
Listen to Sounds with Barney is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 11 released on March 1, 2008. Plot When there are strange noises, Detective BJ is on the case! With the help of Barney, Riff, and the kids, BJ must solve the mysteries of the noises. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop (cameo) *BJ *Riff *Ryan *David (Emilio Mazur) *Tylar *Amy (Molly Wilson) *Tracy *Eva *Noah *Laura *Softia *Megan *Victor *Marcos *David's Dad (cameo) Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Beautiful Day #Listen #The Sounds Song (tune to: The Having Fun Song) #People Helping Other People #The Five Senses Song #The Airplane Song #Colors All Around #The Popcorn Song #The Clapping Song #Do Your Ears Hang Low? #Laugh with Me! #Pop Goes The Weasel #The Tiger Song #Over in the Meadow #Listen to the Mockingbird (Barney's version) #Looking Around the Neighboorhood #I'm a Builder #Silly Sounds #Five Little Butterflies #Hey! Look at Me! I Can Fly! #Here Comes the Firetruck #You Can Make Music with Anything #The Marching Song #I Love You Trivia *The Custom 2008 Barney costume is used (mix of the added eyes from Season 1, Season 2, Season 3, and Season 12) are added. *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The Custom 2008 BJ costume is used (mix of the added eyes from Late 1995/1996-1997, and Season 12) are added. *The BJ voice used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The Riff costume used in this home video was also seen in "Listen!". *The Riff voice used in this home video was also heard in "Listen!". *The Custom 2008 Baby Bop costume is used (mix of the added eyes from Late 1995/1996-1997, Season 4-6, and Season 12) are added. *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Once Upon a Time". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "The Best of Barney". *The end credit music is the same from "The Best of Barney". *The version of "I Love You" *the Barney & Friends Season 7-13 set is used. *The same Season 7-13 Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in "Grandpa's Visit" *After the song "It's a Beautiful Day", the kids are Barney's voice before coming to life. *Another time the kids hear Barney's voice before coming to life. * *The magic where Barney comes to life used in this home video was also seen in "Season 12". *When the kids say "Barney!" after he comes to life, the sound clip is taken from "Good Day, Good Night". *After the song "Listen", Barney and the kids hear BJ's whistle before he arrives. And Then, After BJ arrives, Riff arrives. *When BJ arrives at the park, and greets Barney and the kids, *When Riff arrives at the park, and greet Barney, BJ, and the kids. * * * * * * Baby Bop is making a cameo appearance during the song "Five Little Butterflies". * * * * * * * *After the song "The Marching Song", David's dad arrives at the park with David's dog named Snuffles, and greets Barney, BJ, Riff, and the kids, and the, David's dad picks David (Emilio Mazur) up that he tells them that It's time go to home to feat the dog named Snuffles. * * *At the end, the Barney doll wears a detecive outfit who a star winks on his eye. *This video was filmed in *The preview for this video is announced by the same announcer man from Sesame Street Kids Guide to Life series, and he works at Austin, Texas, USA in the United States. Category:2008 episodes Category:Barney Videos Category:Season 11 Videos